


214

by bikeride



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeride/pseuds/bikeride
Summary: Walang nakakaalam kung saan talaga nang-gagaling ang panaginip.At mayroon lamang talagang isang taong laging tumatatak sa panaginip ni Vicente Enriquez.





	214

  _ “Gregorio!” _

__ _ Dugo. _

__ _ “Julian!” _

__ _ Pawis. _

__ _ “Joven!” _

__ _ Luha.  _

__ _ Nanikip ang dibdib ng Koronel habang siya’y pilit kumalas sa mga bisig ng isang Amerikano. Ang kanyang mga mata ay nanlalabo pero singlinaw ng tubig ang ganap sa harapan niya. Si Goyo, ang Heneral, ang kanyang kababata’t pinakamatalik na kaibigan, nakahandusay. Hindi na siya humihinga at wala na ang buhay sa kanyang mga mata. Pilit hindi pansinin ng Koronel ang dugong nagmantsa sa gilid ng kanyang maputla’t madungis na mukha, pero ito na lamang din ang nagawa niyang titigan. _

__ _ Isang kurap at bumungad sa kanya si Julian, isa ring matalik na kaibigang kanyang kinunsidera nang kapatid. Ang nakakatandang lalaki ay hinahapo na, halos mahimatay na sa pagod, ngunit ito’y nagpapatuloy pa rin sa pakikibaka. Haharap sa likod at babaril, haharap sa kaliwa’t kanan, hahanap pa ng posibleng kalaban ng kalayaan ng kanyang Inang bayan. Pawisan, sugatan, pero tuloy pang lumalaban. Ang Koronel ay naluha at napamura sa kanyang kawalan ng kwenta. Hindi siya makawala sa gapos ng Amerikano upang tulungan ang kanyang kapatid. _

__ _ “Enteng.” _

__ _ Tumigil ang mundo ng Koronel nang marinig ang boses na iyon. Unti-unting nawala ang higpit ng kapit ng Amerikano at dahan-dahang kumalas ang Koronel. Nang siya ay nakawala, tumingin siya sa direksyon na pinanggalingan ng boses. Saka niya napagtanto na hindi Amerikano ang kanina pang pumipigil sa kanyang pag galaw. _

__ _ “Joven.” _

__ _ Tumulo ang luhang kinikimkim ng Koronel nang ngumiti ang lalaking kanyang matagal nang sinisinta. Dumapo ang malambot na kamay ni Joven sa kanyang pisngi upang punasan ang mga luhang lumaya mula sa kanyang mga mata. Nasa harap na ng Koronel ang kanyang mahal sa buhay. Kahit gano’n ay hindi niya pa rin magawang ipagtapat ang kanyang damdamin.  _

__ _ “Tanginang katorpehan,” ang sabi ng Koronel sa kanyang sarili.  _

__ _ Napatawa naman dito si Joven. Matatakot na sana ang Koronel at mag-aalala ukol sa narinig ng kanyang kasama, pero sa tawa ng manunulat ay napangiti ang siya. Sandaling nakaramdam ng kapayapaan ang sundalong kailanma’y hindi nakaramdam ng gayon. _

__ _ “Vicente.” _

__ _ Nawala rin ang ngiti ng Koronel noong nawala ang saya sa mga mata ng manunulat.  _

__ _ “Joven?”  _

_ Ang mga mata ng Koronel ay nanlaki nang ang kanyang sinta’y namutla, nanghina’t nawalan ng balanse. Agad naman niyang sinalo si Joven bago pa ito bumagsak sa lupa. Isang ubo, dalawa, tatlo. Dugo. Nanghina ang loob ng Koronel habang unti-unting bumabagal ang paghinga ng manunulat. _

_ “Vicente,” mahinang sabi ni Joven bago pa ito makaubo muli. _

_ “‘Wag,” sabi agad ng Koronel. “‘Wag mong sayangin ang enerhiya mo.” _

_ “Vicente,” ulit ni Joven habang tumatawa. _

_ “Joven.” Ang Koronel ay tumingin sa kanyang kaibigan, minamahal, at kung ano pang maaari niyang itawag sa lalaking kayapos niya. Ang kanyang mata’y puno ng magmamakaawa’t mga luhang malapit nang bumagsak. _

_ Nginitian lamang siya ni Joven habang dahan-dahang nitong pinagtagpo ang kanilang mga kamay.  _

_ “Mahal ki..” Huminga nang malalim si Joven, hirap magsalita’t magpatuloy pa. “Mahal-” Sa ngayon, ubo’t paghihingalo na lamang ang inabot ng binata. “Vicente.” Ngunit nagawa pa rin nitong ngumiti. “Mahal kita.” _

_ At sa huling hinga ni Joven, tuluyang bumagsak lahat ng pinipigilan ng Koronel. Habang yakap-yakap ang katawan ng yumaong manunulat, humagulhol ang Koronel. _

_ Gregorio. Julian. Joven.  _

_ Pilipinas. Kalayaan. Kapayapaan. _

_ Vicente, mahal kita. _

_ Mahal kita. Mahal kita. _

__ _ Dugo. Pawis. Luha. _

_ Luha. Luha. Luha. _

_ \--- _

“Vince!”

“Putangina!” ang sigaw ng binata nang maramdaman nito ang bigat ng kanyang pinsan sa kanyang baywang. Saka niya lamang naramdaman ang hirap sa paghinga nang siya’y abutan ng inhaler. “Tabi diyan, gago.” Tinulak niya ang kanyang pinsan paalis bago ipalsak ang inhaler sa pag-itan ng kanyang mga labi. Matapos ang tatlong ihip mula rito, nakahinga na si Vicente nang maayos. Nagmamadali nitong pinahiran ang mga mata’t pisngi, hindi ginugustong makita siyang umiiyak kahit ilang beses nang nakita ng kanyang mga pinsan ang kanyang mga luha.

“Nanaginip ka na naman,” mahinang pasabi ng kanyang pinsan na si Greg o Goyong, kung tawagin siya ng kapwa pamilya.

“Alam ko,” pag-wawalang bahalang bulong ni Vicente. Umupo siya nang ayos at sumandal sa sandalan mismo ng kama. Niyakap niya ang kanyang mga binti at ipinatong ang kanyang baba sa puwang sa gitna ng kanyang mga tuhod upang umiwas ng tingin.

“‘Yon na naman ba?” tanong ng kanyang pinsan.

Isang kibit-balikat lamang ang isinagot ni Vicente. Sa sagot na ito, tumango si Goyo at tumayo. Kung ayaw pag-usapan ni Vicente, hindi siya magpupumilit. Tumingin ang nakakatanda sa orasan. 3:12 ng madaling araw.

“Tulog ka na ulit,” sabi ni Goyo na nakangiti. “First day pa naman natin bukas.”

Katahimikan ang sumunod dito. Hindi siya pinansin ni Vicente. Hindi man lang siya tiningnan at siguro’y hindi rin narinig sa sobrang lalim ng iniisip. Napabuntong hininga naman si Goyo at palabas na sana siya ng pinto nang biglang nagsalita ang kanyang pinsan.

“Ako ‘yon, e. Ako yung koronel. Ako si Vicente kasi ako naman talaga ‘yon. Ikaw si Gregorio kasi ikaw naman talaga ‘yon.  Ikaw yung heneral. Si Julian edi si.. si Julian.” Pinaglalaruan ni Vicente ang kanyang mga kamay habang nag-iisip. Mula sa pagkatitig niya sa isang mantsa sa kanyang kama, tumingin siya kay Goyo. “Sino si Joven? May kilala ka bang Joven? Wala akong kilalang Joven. Punyeta, sino ‘yon?”

Magsasalita pa sana si Vicente, pero pinigilan na siya agad ni Goyong sa pamamagitan ng pagtakip sa bibig niya.

“Kapag nagsalita ka pa,” banta ni Goyo, “bubusalan na kita.”

Dinilaan ni Vicente ang kamay ni Goyo. Imbis na hilahin nang mabilis ni Goyo pabalik ang kamay niya, umirap lang siya bago batukan ang kanyang pinsan gamit ang kamay na dinilaan niya. 

“Kinky masyado,” ang komento ni Vicente at nakatanggap siya ng isa pang mahinang hampas dahil dito.

“Tabi nga diyan.” Tinulak ni Goyo si Vicente patabi sa kama niya at humiga siya do’n na parang kama niya iyon. “Matulog ka na. Baka gusto mong yakapin at kantahan pa kita para makatulog ka.”

“Gago,” sabi ni Vicente. Hinayaan niyang mapatawa siya kahit ito’y pilit at mahina lamang bago siya humiga at tumitig sa kisame. 

Kukomentuhan niya pa sana ang nangungupas nang kulay ng pintura at ihahambing ‘to sa sarili niya sa isang nakakababang paraan pero bago pa makapagsalita si Vicente, may pumalibot sa kanya na mga braso at ang nakita niya na lamang ay ang puting damit ni Goyo. Mahigpit ang pagkayapos ng nakakatanda kay Vicente. 

“Asan si Julian?” tanong ni Vicente.

“Mahimbing ang tulog. May katabing babae, eh,” sagot ni Goyo.

“Yuck. May pumatol.”

“Hoy, anong oras na - Tsk. Huhuntahin mo pa ako. Tulog na kasi,” ang bulong ni Goyo. “Tulog na, baby.”

“‘Di ako baby,” ang sabat ni Vicente.

“Baby ka namin nina Julian at Anacleto.”

Natahimik si Vicente sa biglaang pagbanggit ni Goyo kay Anacleto, ang kanyang kapatid. Napansin siguro nito ang biglaang paninigas at pananahimik ng nakakabatang pinsan kaya mas humigpit ang yakap.

“Ayos nga siguro kung andito pa si kuya. Baka sakaling may magmahal pa sa katarantaduhan mo,” ang tanging sinabi ni Vicente. 

“Hindi rin. Alam mo naman kami kapag pinagsama.” Napatawa si Goyo sa huling sinabi ni Vicente. Ang tawang iyon ay may bahid na kalungkutan. “We do the devil’s work. ‘Di ka makakatakas sa pang-aapi namin.”

Bumigat na naman ang loob ni Vicente. Wala nang nagsalita pa noong gabing iyon. Unti-unti na lamang nakatulog si Vicente sa loob ng mga bisig ni Goyo at si Goyo naman, nakatulog nang naka-yakap kay Vicente.

Simula bata, ang magkapatid na Enriquez at ang magkakapatid na del Pilar ay naging malapit sa isa’t isa. Kapit bahay lamang ng mga Enriquez ang mga del Pilar at malapit ding magkakaibigan ang kanilang mga magulang kaya’t bata pa lamang ay sila na ang magkakasama. Sa anim na magkakapatid, si Julian at Gregorio ang totoong nakalapit ng dalawang Enriquez. Si Maria ay masyadong nagtuon ng pansin sa pag-aaral, si Andrea naman ay sa pag-aasawa, si Pablo’y hindi naman sadya namamansin at nakikisama. Si Jacinto ay minsan lamang nakakasama dahil minsan ay nakukulitan si Julian dito. Ang halos magkaka-isip at magkaka-edad ang silang nagtipon-tipon.

Dinala ng apat na buwitre ang kanilang samahan hangga’t sa matapos ang elementarya at pumasok ang secondarya. Laging napupuruhan ng api si Vicente dahil siya ang pinaka-bata. Ang pang-aapi ng tatlo sa kanya ay wala lamang sa kanilang apat, pero kapag mayroon nang ibang nang-aapi kay Vicente, pasa’t sugat ang abot ng taga-api na iyon mula sa tatlong nakakatanda.

Masasaya ang buhay nila. Ang nakakasama pa noon ni Vicente kapag siya’y nananaginip ng masama ay si Anacleto, ang kanyang kapatid, kanyang sariling dugo. May katulong pa noon si Julian sa pang-aakit ng mga babae. May minamahal pa nang tunay at buong puso noon si Goyo. 

Nawala itong lahat sa isang aksidente.

Ngayon, si Goyo ang nakakasama ni Vicente kapag nangyayari ang mga pangyayaring katulad ng gabing yaon. Si Julian ay napipilitang mang-akit ng mga babae na walang kasama. Si Goyo naman? Hindi na maalam mag-mahal. Naniniwala siya na wala na siyang ibang kayang mahalin pa.

Malungkot isipin, pero ito ang nadaranas ng magkakaibigan, magpipinsan, at nagtuturingang magkapatid na sina Vicente, Goyo, at Julian. 

Nang magising si Vicente noong umagang sumunod sa isang mabigat na pakiramdam (literal na mabigat), napangiti na lamang siya. Si Goyo ay tulog na tulog pa, mga bisig ay hindi na nakapalibot sa katawan ni Vicente dahil ito’y nakikipagmahalan na sa isang unan. Ang bigat namang naramdaman ni Vicente ay ang katawan ni Julian. Siguro’y napa-alis na niya ang babaeng naikama niya noong gabing iyon at siya rin ang nautusang mang-gising. Siguro’y pumunta lamang si Julian sa kwarto ni Vicente para humilata sa mga katawan ng mga kapatid niya at matulog ulit.

Ano mang dahilan kung bakit sila nagtipon do’n, ang nagawa na lamang ni Vicente ay ang magpasalamat. Tatlo na lamang ang apat na buwitre at kailan man ay walang makakabigay laman sa puwang na iniwan ng pang-apat. 

Ang panaginip ni Vicente kagabi ay hindi na niya binigyan ng kahulugan. Putang Joven ‘yon, kung sino man ‘yon. Hindi na niya inisip.

“Hoy, mga gago,” sabi ng pinakabata. “Gising na. Unang araw ng pasukan. Malalate pangit.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is crap


End file.
